dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
I'm Here, Too! Training Commences on Beerus' World
I'm Here, Too! Training Commences on Beerus' World (オラも来たゾ！ビルス星で修行開始だ！, Ora mo Kita zo! Birusu-sei de Shugyō Kaishi da!; lit. "I've Come Too! Training Begins on Beerus' Planet!") is the eighteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 8, 2015. Its American air date is May 13, 2017. Summary In the middle of space Goku travels with Whis to Beerus’s home. Vegeta is now able to sense the presence of a deity and greets Whis as he arrives and is not surprised to see that Goku tagged along. Goku is impressed by Vegeta’s ki as he comments on his significant growth in power that rivals his own. He is wearing a pink apron, which Goku makes fun of, because he has been assigned housework before training as daily routine. Vegeta prepares for his next chore and is ordered to take Goku with him. Whis and the Oracle Fish proceed on to eat their sweets from Bulma. Vegeta and Goku enter Beerus’s bedroom, which is very huge in open space. Many explosive hour glass alarms are gathered here. Their first chore is to change Beerus’ bed sheets without waking him up, which is extremely difficult as it takes intense patience to wait for the right moment. Beerus even attacks them in his sleep, whipping Goku with his tail and kicking Vegeta. Both had close calls with the hourglasses, Vegeta kicked Goku away from one as he was whipped and Goku teleported the one Vegeta touched to Whis. Despite the trouble they patiently accomplish the daunting task by Beerus grabbing onto Goku and levitating him up. Goku asks Vegeta if he does this hard training every single day. Vegeta reveals this isn’t even training, it’s ordinary household chores. They continue to do more chores, scrubbing tree branches, cleaning hundreds of Oracle Fish’s fish bowls, and cutting the entire grassy lawn that grows back in a day. After this is finished, the training finally begins! Whis gifts Goku with his own traditionally colored and uniquely stylized outfit to look just as good as Vegeta. He then initiates their training regime by having them pick up weighted blocks on the ground with their arms. Goku can’t even lift his, and Vegeta has double the weight than he did before. The Saiyans manage to lift up the weights, and now they are ordered to out run the disappearing road behind them, or else they will fall into an inescapable dimension. This scary training pushes Goku and Vegeta to try their best. They lift and run until Oracle Fish shows up and tells Whis its time. Then Whis teleports Goku and Vegeta in front of Beerus, who is having a dream and lashes out at the terrible food he dreamt about. Beerus spouts an unrestrained ki attack on Goku and Vegeta. It doesn’t kill them, but knocks them out and dazes them both. Whis then concludes the training for today as nighttime approaches. Goku and Vegeta share a room to sleep in. Goku complains about the tedious housework and Vegeta insists he heads home if it’s too hard. Goku deals with it and sleeps. Meanwhile, Whis and Oracle Fish converse about their training. Oracle Fish believes they will die if the training continues like this, and is concerned because he wants more snacks from them. He proposes for them to become Super Saiyans to make it easier, but Whis explains training in their normal state is best. This will allow them to get stronger without relying on becoming a Super Saiyan for strength, which hinders any real growth. Whis figures they already realized this because they never became Super Saiyans while training. He compares a small tree to the gigantic castle as a way of symbolizing how long of a way they have to go in learning the power of gods. During the next morning Whis mixes up the training with something new, telling them to fight him this time. Goku and Vegeta launch a flurry of assaults and Whis instinctively dodges every single one and stops them. Whis explains they think too much instead of having their body muscles think for them. It takes time for information messages to be sent into the brain. They must learn how to master independent bodily reactions which is something not even Beerus has mastered yet, but Whis has, except for when he steps in poop accidentally, which Goku points out. Over in space one of Frieza Force’s spaceship travels the cosmos. Sorbet deals with a rebellion on Planet Frieza 448, being in charge of the military operations ever since Frieza’s death. Tagoma and Shisami remain silent as he stresses over having little troops to get anything done, so he orders to withdraw from the rebellion. Suddenly his ship is struck by an unknown force that stops exactly in front of an planet. Two beings named Champa and Vados hover above a planet. Champa makes Vados destroy the planet, something she complains about and would rather have him do for once. She complies and with a tap of her staff, the planet instantly explodes. Turns out it was the wrong one according to the two, and they move along looking for the right planet. Major Events *Sorbet states that Frieza will be resurrected. *Champa and Vados are active in the seventh universe, destroying planets. *Goku receives a new outfit from Whis. Appearances Locations *Beerus' planet *Space **Sorbet's spaceship ca:Episodi 18 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga